


S'mores

by gblvr



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: happy_trekmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wasn't sure why this was necessary, but an order was an order....</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acacia_123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acacia_123).



Leonard knew he was being an ass, but he didn't care. Chekov was just so... _cheerful_. It was disgusting how happy he was about this; he hadn't stopped talking since the shuttle had dropped them at the trailhead, and to be honest, Leonard had less than half of an idea of what he was talking about -- he caught something about wind erosion and gravitational force before he tuned out and went back to brooding about the reason he was currently trying to keep with someone half his age.

The problem was that with _Enterprise_ still not at peak efficiency after their run-in with the Romulans, Starfleet thought the crew needed something to do while the shipyard completed the remaining repairs. Leonard had argued he had plenty to do -- his Sickbay might be state of the art, but it was still lacking in what he thought of as necessities -- things like homeopathic remedies and good old fashioned analgesics and salves and everything else they might need just in case the replicators were offline and there was an emergency and oh yeah, a full complement of staff. Jim had laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, saying he could terrorize potential doctors and nurses when they got back, and that 'no' wasn't an option.

He still thought this whole exercise was pointless, and he had to wonder who'd set the roster. He understood why Jim and Spock were paired up -- they were still working out their differences and trying to find a balance between Spock's by-the-book style and Jim's habit of winging it. But if the point of sending them into the Yosemite backcountry with only a backpack and a tent on some kind of glorified scavenger hunt was supposed to foster better working relationships, someone had made a mistake in pairing him with Chekov. Leonard had new doctors he could be getting to know or hell, his head nurse for that matter, and as for Chekov, he'd be better off going with someone like Scotty or Sulu, someone who he'd see on a daily basis, someone who he might need to work with to save their asses from whatever scrape Jim had gotten them into.

He watched Chekov from the corner of his eye -- he had so much energy and just seeing it made Leonard realize he tired he was, how tired he had been for a long time, and he just stopped, waiting in the middle of the trail, waiting until Chekov realized he was talking to himself. When Leonard didn't answer whatever question the kid had just asked, Chekov looked around and saw Leonard was several hundred feet behind him. He turned and loped back to where Leonard stood with arms crossed, in the middle of the trail.

 _Jesus_ but he was gorgeous, all long and lean, with that curly halo of hair, and his eyes were the most unusual shade of blue. Leonard had to remind himself again that the kid was off limits -- he was only seventeen, and beyond that he was a junior officer. Despite what Jim thought, Leonard couldn't just sleep with anyone who struck his fancy.

"Look on the bright side, Doctor. This could be so much worse." Chekov paused when Leonard snorted, then continued when it became clear that Leonard didn't actually have anything to add to the conversation. He chuckled and said, "We could be in a shuttle."

What the hell? They'd just met, and unless Jim had been running his big mouth, there was no way Chekov could know how he felt about shuttles.

When looked over, he saw that Chekov's grin was sly, and Leonard realized he did know, and the little shit was _teasing_ him. He didn't know what to say about that, didn't know how to react to anything other than Jim's innuendo and crude humor. He just stared at Chekov until the kid was practically squirming under his gaze. When he thought maybe he'd intimidated him enough he asked, "How do you know about that?"

Chekov swallowed hard before he answered. "I was in the same Intro to Astro Nav section as you for a week or two before the professor allowed me to test out. The first time we went up in orbit, I overheard you talking to yourself about all the ways the shuttle ride could go wrong. I saw how uncomfortable you were. I apologize; I did not realize you would think my joke inappropriate."

Now Leonard really didn't know what to say; he wasn't going to discuss his issues with this kid, that was for damn sure. So he did what he did best -- he deflected.

"When are you planning to let us stop? Some of us aren't still young enough to do this all day without a break."

"If you want a break, all you have to do is ask."

Leonard hated it when people condescended, especially when they were still wet-behind-the-ears ensigns who were too perceptive and clever by half. "Didn't your mother teach you better than to talk down to your elders?"

Chekov scowled at that. "My mother hasn't told me what to do for a long time, as I have been emancipated since I came to the Academy."

"Is that so?" Leonard knew damned well it was, as emancipation was standard operating procedure when recruits younger than eighteen joined, but that didn't mean he agreed with it. Genius or not, seventeen was just too damned young to be out navigating starships and doing planetary math and shooting Romulans out of the sky.

"Da, it is. And I am old enough for me to be in charge today as well."

"Don't let it go to your head, kid. I'm still your superior officer, whether I finished the whole four years at the Academy or not."

Chekov laughed. "I did not finish the whole four years, either. My placement scores allowed me to skip a lot of the curriculum. I am only an ensign because Capt-- er, Admiral Pike wanted me to complete six months of supervised training before I was commissioned." He looked a little put out as he said it, and damn it, there was no reason Leonard should find that pout the least little bit sexy. He needed to put the brakes on here, and fast.

"Well, you are only seventeen, kid."

Chekov's jaw tightened up and his chin firmed up. "As you are so fond of pointing out, yes, I am seventeen. That does not make me any less able to do my job than anyone else, nor does it mean you can call me 'kid.' My name is Pavel."

The anger in Chekov's voice was surprising -- he'd never been anything than polite, even when he was explaining a hare-brained plan to hide a ship behind a planet to a bridge full of senior officers. Leonard wasn't sure what to say -- if he pressed the issue, this whole thing would be for nothing -- he and Chekov would spend the rest of their assignment in silence, or even worse, arguing, and that wasn't the point. Yeah, he thought this whole thing was a waste of time, but it would be even more of one if he and Chekov came back getting along worse than they had been when they left, so he let it go, and resolved to not bring up his age again.

"Okay... Pavel. You're the boss today. So what's the plan?"

Che- _Pavel_ didn't say anything for a long stretch of time -- at first he wouldn't even look at Leonard. When he did finally meet Leonard's eyes, he could see Pavel was still angry, but his voice was calm when he said, "We have a couple of miles to go before we get to the designated campsite. When we get there, we're to set up camp and then check in for our next set of instructions."

Leonard wasn't looking forward to a couple more miles of this, let alone a couple more days, but he figured the best way out was through, so he tipped his head at the trail ahead of them, and started to walk again. When Pavel fell in beside him, he started to chatter again, and Leonard did his best to ignore the tug of amusement he felt.

\+ + +

They spent the next few hours hiking the trail, and when they arrived at the assigned coordinates, they set up camp. Pavel pitched their tent while Leonard set up a fire pit and scouted the area for kindling and deadfall. By the time he'd gathered enough to get a fire started, Pavel was done with the tent, and was chatting on the comm with someone, so Leonard started on dinner.

They sat against a fallen log and ate in companionable silence; when they'd had their fill and finished with the clean up, Pavel turned to him with an expectant smile. Leonard took one look at that smile and knew he was in for it.

"Okay, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Pavel's smile got even bigger. "We're going to play a game, Doctor."

"A game?" Leonard scowled. "What kind of game?"

"It goes like this: I will tell you two things about myself -- one of them will be the truth and one of them will be a lie. You then have to guess which one is which. If you cannot guess, it will be your turn, but if you can, I will have to tell you two more things. Simple, yes?"

Leonard was sure it was more complicated than that, but what the hell. In the interest of keeping the peace and playing along, he nodded his agreement, and gestured for Pavel to go first.

"I am an only child. I applied to the Academy four times before they accepted me."

There wasn't really a way to tell if Pavel's first statement was true or not, but the second statement was so absurd that it _had_ to be the lie. "It's the first one. There's no way that Admissions was stupid enough to not take you the first time you came asking."

"Ha! You're wrong! I am not an only child -- I have two older brothers and an older sister."

"You applied to the Academy _four times_? What kind of a masochist are you?"

Pavel laughed. "I don't know that I am a masochist, per se. I think perhaps I was overly ambitious, though, since I first applied the year I turned eleven."

" _Eleven_? Jesus, Pavel. And your parents just went along with this?" There was no way in hell he'd let Joanna anywhere near the Academy at that age, and he couldn't believe Pavel's parents would have either.

"Of course. I think they knew what the answer would be, and that letting me apply and be rejected was the easiest way to get me to stop asking."

Leonard snorted. "Obviously that back-fired."

"I was not rejected because of my test scores, but for my age. So of course I wanted to apply again. I think maybe they finally relented when I turned fifteen only because otherwise they would have needed to write a new test for me." Pavel grinned widely, and continued, "And now it is your turn, Doctor."

Pavel smiled, and Leonard had to remind himself yet again that Pavel was seventeen and off limits. He forced his mind back to the task at hand -- it was his turn to come up with a lie. He decided to go with something easy, public knowledge that wouldn't require too much explanation.

"I'm divorced. I have three kids."

Pavel didn't even think before he answered. "You are divorced."

"I am. Did you know that before, or is it just that obvious?"

Pavel blushed and looked down into the fire. "I already knew. The Captain told me."

Leonard scowled because of course Jim told him. When they got back, Leonard was going to have a word or two with Jim about oversharing. "What else did our intrepid Captain tell you about me?"

Pavel's head shot up. "Nothing! I only asked him if you were married or not. I was...curious."

"Ya coulda just asked me if you wanted to know."

Pavel shook his head. "Nyet, I could not. You have these walls around yourself, and no one can get inside, except for the Captain."

Leonard couldn't even protest because it was true -- he did everything he could to keep people out. It was easier that way. Hell, the only reason he and Jim were friends was because the dumb bastard wouldn't take no for an answer.

"And it is still your turn."

"But does it really count when you already knew the answer?"

Pavel's grin was back. "Of course it counts."

"Okay... I became a doctor because my father was a doctor. My favorite color is blue."

Pavel deliberated a bit longer before he answered. "I think you became a doctor because your father was a doctor."

Leonard smiled and shook his head. "Nope -- my favorite color is blue."

"That is surprising. You seem very traditional, like you would follow in your father's footsteps."

Leonard didn't say anything, just pulled out the flask he'd tucked into his pocket and took a drink, then offered it to Pavel, who took a sip before handing it back.

"So why did you become a doctor?"

Leonard shrugged. "I wanted to help people. Dad thought that was a wishy-washy bleeding heart crap reason. He always said if I'd done it right, I'd've gone into some specialty that made a lot of money, not stayed in the same backwater town I grew up in. I always hoped that maybe deep down he was proud of me, but even at the end...he never." Leonard snapped his mouth shut tight, appalled that he'd said as much as he had. What was it about this kid? He'd never talked about his dad and how it ended, and he'd been on the verge of spilling all of it.

"My father wanted me to do anything other than going into space. He was a captain on a long range supply ship before he married my mother, and he always talked about how lonely space could be, how much emptiness there was between the stars. I think he meant to scare me, but hearing about it just made me want to be out there, in the black." Pavel sounded wistful. Leonard raised his eyes from the fire to Pavel, who was gazing up at the stars. He only meant to look for a moment, but he was drawn in by the way the firelight traced over the curve of Pavel's cheek. He didn't tell himself to look away this time, didn't remind himself that Pavel was only seventeen. He just let himself enjoy it for once.

\+ + +

Leonard woke up feeling refreshed and happy and best of all, _relaxed_ , and that feeling stayed with him as they hiked to the next site. They talked on and off as the day progressed: Leonard learned Pavel's favorite color was orange and how his mother was already asking him for grandbabies and that he still dreamed in Russian. In turn he told Pavel about Joanna and the young mother who was the first patient he'd saved and that he still missed the Georgia heat and humidity.

It was comfortable in a way that he'd never expected spending time with someone could be, let alone if the someone was Pavel Chekov, and the day passed quickly. They set up camp in much the same way as they had the night before, with Pavel setting up the tent and Leonard making sure they had a fire and the beginnings of dinner. He wrapped ears of corn in foil and placed them in the coals at the edge of the fire, then handed Pavel a sharpened stick and his half of the hot dogs.

Leonard was amused to see that Pavel cooked his hot dogs carefully, turning them at just the right time and holding them the perfect distance from the flames. Leonard didn't have that much patience -- he held his stick in the flame until it caught, letting the hotdog burn until the outside was black and crispy. Pavel laughed when Leonard burned the pads of his fingers on the foil around the corn. Leonard just rolled his eyes and flicked melted butter in his direction.

He groaned when Pavel pulled the makings for s'mores out of his backpack -- he was so full he wasn't sure he'd be able to get any more in, but one pouty look from Pavel and he had a stick full of marshmallows in the fire. He hadn't had s'mores since he was a kid and he'd forgotten how sweet they were. He only managed one before he had to admit defeat; Pavel ate several while Leonard silently cursed him for his fast metabolism. He happened to look over just as Pavel finished off his last s'more, and he squirmed uncomfortably as Pavel licked his fingers clean, one at a time. Leonard couldn't look away as he sucked his index finger in and then slowly drew it out past the rosy bow of his lips.

Pavel looked over at him then, surprised, and Leonard realized he must have made a noise of some kind.

"Doctor?"

Leonard tried to answer, but all that came out was a strangled sounding whimper. Pavel must have decided that meant "come on over, darlin'," because he pushed up onto all fours and crawled around the edge of the fire pit and into Leonard's lap.

"What--"

Pavel pressed his fingers to Leonard's mouth. "Shh. You think I don't see how you look at me, Doctor? You want to touch, take, have. You want it even though you think it is wrong." He leaned in and brushed a soft kiss over the corner of Leonard's mouth, the arch of his cheekbone, the edge of his jaw. "It's not wrong. You can touch me -- I want you to do it."

Leonard grasped Pavel's shoulders and pushed him back enough to look him in the eye. "Pavel. No, we can't."

Pavel wrapped his hands around Leonard's wrists. "Who says so? We are two consenting adults and what we do together is no one's business but ours." Pavel leaned in and kissed Leonard, so softly, but with so much feeling, that he couldn't help himself -- he kissed him back. When Pavel tilted his head and parted his lips, Leonard groaned and slid his hands down to cup the tight swell of Pavel's ass. He pulled him closer, until he could feel the hard ridge of Pavel's erection against his stomach. Pavel sighed into the kiss and settled his weight across Leonard's lap.

They kissed for what felt like hours; Pavel tasted of chocolate and sticky sweet marshmallows, and he made the most lovely noises, soft whimpers and sighs and moans that sent bolts of sensation straight to Leonard's cock. It had been so long since he'd had anything like this, hell, since he'd _wanted_ anything like this, and he wanted it to last. He eased back, cradling Pavel's head in his hands and dropping tiny kisses over the flush riding high over his cheeks.

"Doctor?" Pavel looked wrecked, with his red, red mouth and his hair corkscrewing wildly around his face.

"I think maybe you should call me Leonard, considering what we've just been doing." Leonard smoothed his thumb over Pavel's mouth, and Pavel nipped at it, then sucked it into his mouth. Leonard groaned and pulled his thumb free, dragging it over Pavel's lower lip. "God, Pavel, you're going to be the death of me."

Pavel just smirked, and said, "Maybe, maybe not, but if so, isn't that a good way to go?" before he leaned in and kissed Leonard again. When Leonard pushed his hands under the hem of his shirt, Pavel sat back and pulled it off, before he dragged his palms down Leonard's chest to the hem of his shirt. Their hands tangled together as Pavel tried to peel Leonard's shirt off while Leonard was trying to unbutton Pavel's pants.

"Stop, Pavel." Leonard grasped Pavel's hands, holding them still against his stomach for a moment.

Pavel whined and tried to pull his hands free, but Leonard held fast. "I promise we'll get there, Pavel. I just want to move somewhere more comfortable, maybe take off some of these clothes."

Pavel didn't hesitate -- he was up off Leonard's lap and stretching out a hand to pull him up and into the tent. Leonard followed Pavel, shedding clothing and shoes as he went, crawling across the sleeping bags and into Pavel's open arms. It felt heavenly, the perfect mix of smooth warm skin over firm muscle. Leonard couldn't get enough of it, and he touched Pavel everywhere -- the stubbled edge of his jaw, the flutter of his pulse, the tight pebbled nubs of his nipples, the soft crinkle of hair leading to his groin.

When he wrapped his hand around their cocks, Pavel arched into him with a high pitched moan that trailed off into something Leonard couldn't understand. The tone of it said 'more, please, yes, now' though, and Leonard was more than happy to oblige. It only took a few more strokes before Pavel came undone beneath him, hips jerking as his cock pulsed in Leonard's fist. The sound and feel of Pavel coming was enough to bring Leonard over as well, and with a final stroke, he shot over his hand and the flat plane of Pavel's stomach.

When he was aware again of his surroundings, Leonard realized two things: one, he was more relaxed than he'd probably ever been after sex, and two, Pavel was pushing against his chest in an attempt to get him to move. He rolled to the side, taking Pavel with him, intent on sleep.

"We should clean up. It will be more difficult if we wait."

Leonard didn't actually care about the mess, so he just hugged Pavel to his chest and closed his eyes. "Mmm...sleep now, Pavel. We can deal with the clean up later."

\+ + +

When they beamed back to the ship the next day, Leonard tried to keep his smile in check, but Jim took one look at him and somehow _knew_. Pavel excused himself, citing the need for a shower, but not before Leonard saw that he was having difficulty keeping his own smile under control.

Jim watched him go before he turned to Leonard and asked, "So, Bones, how did the bonding go?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath. "Like you don't have an idea already."

"I had a feeling he was angling for this when he asked to be paired up with you, but I had no idea you'd actually go for it."

He put a hand on Jim's arm, pulling him to a stop in the passageway. "Did you just say he asked for me?"

"Well, yeah. Why else do you think I sent you two out together?"

"I don't know -- I thought maybe it was just your perverse sense of humor at work. How was I supposed to know what was going on?"

"Does it matter? Everything worked out in the end." Jim smacked him on the arm and grinned at him. "Now go get him. We're not leaving for another month, so you have plenty of time to get to know each other better."

Leonard ignored the waggling eyebrows, but took Jim's advice, leaving him standing in the passage while he went to find Pavel. He was starting to see the big picture, and he thought he really should be more upset about it, but somehow he just couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Pavel for his scheming when it had led to this....

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to [kisahawklin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin) and [casspeach](http://archiveofourown.org/users/casspeach/pseuds/casspeach) for early beta work on this; their suggestions made this a better version than it was, and any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
